Friday Classics on Easy Rock
'List of songs' 80's Music (disco and new wave music) (6-10 am and 4-8 pm) *''Together in Electric Dreams'' - AHA *''Take on Me'' - AHA *''Jump (for My Love)'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Footloose'' - Kenny Loggins *''When She Cries'' - Restless Heart *''We Are The World'' - USA for America *''Africa'' - Toto *''Lea'' - Toto *''Rosanna'' - Toto *''Mirda Rock'' - Reggie Griffin and Technofunk *''Sara'' - Starship *''Missing You'' - John Waite *''Don't Dream it's Over'' - Crowded House *''Manic Monday'' - The Bangles *''I'm So Excited'' - The Pointer Sisters *''Prove Your Love'' - Taylor Dayne *''Everytime I See You'' (extended) - Fra Lippo Lippi *''We Built This City'' - Starship *''Build Me Up Buttercup'' - The Foundation *''Life In A Northern Town'' - The Dream Academy *''I Think We're Alone Now'' - Tiffany *''Alex F'' - Harold Faltermeyer *''You Got It All'' - The Jets *''Ain't Nothing Gonna Keep Me From You'' - Teri Desario *''Piano in the Dark'' - Brenda Russell *''Never Surrender'' - Corey Hart *''Who's Holding Donna Now'' - DeBarge *''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' - Bill Medley and Jennifer Warnes *''Dreams'' - The Cranberries *''How Will I Know'' - Whitney Houston *''Queen of the Night'' - Whitney Houston *''I Wanna Dance with Somebody'' - Whitney Houston *''Don't You Want Me'' - The Human League *''Love Is a Battlefield'' - Pat Benatar *''Human'' - The Human League *''You're My Heart, You're My Soul'' - Modern Talking *''What I Like About You'' - Lillix *''Burning Down The House'' - Talking Heads *''We Got the Beat'' - The Go-Go's *''Head Over Heels'' - The Go-Go's *''Heaven is a Place on Earth'' - Belinda Carlisle *''Jump'' - Van Halen *''Sweet Dreams'' - Eurythmics *''Can You Feel It?'' - Clinton and Clinton *''Somebodys Watching Me'' - Rockwell feat. Michael Jackson *''Thriller'' - Michael Jackson *''Eye in the Sky'' - Alan Parsons Project *''The Way You Make Me Feel'' - Michael Jackson *''Bad'' - Michael Jackson *''Black or White'' - Michael Jackson *''Billie Jean'' - Michael Jackson *''The Spin'' - Michael Jackson *''Rock with You'' - Michael Jackson *''Beat It'' - Michael Jackson *''Repetition'' - Information Society *''What's on Your Mind (Pure Energy)'' - Information Society *''Cruel Summer'' - Bananarama *''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'' - Cyndi Lauper *''Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now'' - Starship *''Into the Groove'' - Madonna *''Like a Virgin'' - Madonna *''It We Took A Holiday'' - Madonna *''Like A Prayer'' - Madonna *''Open Your Heart'' - Madonna *''You to Me Are Everything'' - The Real Thing *''Can't Take My Eyes Off You'' - Boy Town Gang *''Our House'' - Madness *''Money for Nothing'' - Dire Straits *''Funky Town'' - Lipps Inc. *''Just Can't Get Enough'' - Depeche Mode *''Stomp'' - Brothers Johnson *''Out of the Blue'' - Debbie Gibson *''Electric Youth'' - Debbie Gibson *''Wake Me Up'' - Ed Sheeran *''Hold Me Now'' - Thompson Twins *''I'm Coming Out'' - Diana Ross *''You Can Do Magic'' - America *''Cool It Now'' - New Edition *''Celebration'' - Kool and the Gang *''Don't Go Breaking My Heart'' - Elton John and Kiki Dee *''Never Let Her Slip Away'' - Andrew Gold *''Breakout'' - Swing Out Sister *''Rain or Shine'' - 5 Star *''Conga'' - Miami Sound Machine *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' - Rick Astley *''Hold Me In Your Arms'' - Rick Astley *''My Arms Keep Missing You'' - Rick Astley *''Together Forever'' - Rick Astley *''Just Got Lucky'' - JoBoxers *''The Heat is On'' - Glenn Frey *''This Time It's Forever'' - Errol Brown *''Tell It To My Heart'' - Taylor Dayne *''State of the Nation'' - Industry *''Shout'' - Tears for Tears *''Telefone'' (Long Distance Love Affair) - Sheena Easton *''Somebody'' - Depeche Mode *''Karma Chameleon'' - Culture Club *''Gold'' - Spandau Ballet *''Heaven Is A Place On Earth'' - Belinda Caslisle *''Land Down Under'' - Men at Work *''Who Can It Be Now?'' - Men at Work *''Six Two Eight'' - Europe *''I Wan't To Break Free'' - Europe *''Blue Monday'' - New Order *''Shake Body Dancer'' - Magic Fire *''Don't You'' (Forget About Me) - Simple Minds *''Bizarre Love Triangle'' - New Order *''1-2-3'' - Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine *''Sometimes a Fantasy'' - Billy Joel *''Friends'' - Amii Stewart *''Get Outta My Dreams Get Into My Car'' - Billy Ocean *''Uptown Girl'' - Billy Joel *''Do You Believe in Me'' - Eric Gadd *''Somewhere In My Heart'' - Aztec Camera Foreign (10 am-4 pm) *''I Just Fall In Love Again'' - Anne Murray *''When She Cries'' - Restless Heart *''You Are My Everything'' - Cab Calloway *''Everytime I Close My Eyes'' - Baby Face *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman *''If You Remember Me'' - Barry Manilow *''How Deep Is Your Love'' - Bee Gees *''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler *''True'' - Spandau Ballet *''We'll Never Have To Say Goodbye Again'' - England Dan and John Ford Coley *''The Gift'' - Jim Brickman feat. Martina McBride *''No Arms Can Ever Hold You'' - Chris Norman *''Now and Forever'' - Richard Marx *''Right Here Waiting'' - Richard Marx *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton *''On The Wings of Love'' - Jeffrey Osborne *''I Want To Know What Love Is'' - Foreigner *''Reservations for Two'' - Dionne Warwick and Kashif *''The Power of Love'' - Jennifer Rush *''Stuck on You'' - Lionel Riche *''Knife'' - Rockwell *''Starlight Express'' - El Debarge *''Heaven Knows'' - Rick Price *''The Best of Times'' - Styx *''Babe'' - Styx *''Beauty and the Beast'' - Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson *''My Heart Will Go On'' - Celine Dion *''Its All Coming Back To Me Now'' - Celine Dion *''I Love You'' - Celine Dion *''A Whole New World'' - Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle *''If Ever You're in My Arms Again'' - Peabo Bryson *''Come What May'' - Air Supply *''Two Less Lonely People In The World'' - Air Supply *''Goodbye'' - Air Supply *''The One That You Love'' - Air Supply *''The Way I Feel'' - Air Supply *''Keeping The Love Alive'' - Air Supply *''Here I Am'' - Air Supply *''Making Love Out Of Nothing At All'' - Air Supply *''Keeping the Love Alive'' - Air Supply *''I Can Wait Forever'' - Air Supply *''Every Woman in the World'' - Air Supply *''Just as I Am'' - Air Supply *''Lonely Is the Night'' - Air Supply *''Without You'' - Air Supply *''I Can't Fight this Feeiling Anymore'' - Reo Speedwagon *''One Hello'' - Randy Crawford *''It Might Be You'' - Stephen Bishop *''To Love You More'' - Coco Lee *''Before I Fall In Love'' - Coco Lee *''I Love Your Smile'' - Coco Lee *''It's a Party'' - Coco Lee *''Safe In The Arms Of Love'' - Coco Lee *''Wherever You Go'' - Coco Lee *''Finally Found Love for a Lifetime'' - Firehouse *''I Need You Now'' - Firehouse *''I Live My Life for You'' - Firehouse *''Always Somewhere'' - Scorpions *''Jessie's Girl'' - Rick Springfield *''(Everything I Do) I Do It for You'' - Bryan Adams *''Summer of '69'' - Bryan Adams *''Let's Make a Night to Remember'' - Bryan Adams *''Can't Stop This Thing We Started'' - Bryan Adams *''Heaven'' - Bryan Adams *''All For Love'' - Bryan Adams, Rod Stewart and Sting *''Please Forgive Me'' - Bryan Adams *''Somebody'' - Bryan Adams *''This Time'' - Bryan Adams *''Straight from the Heart'' - Bryan Adams *''I Finally Found Someone'' - Bryan Adams and Barbra Streisand *''Do I Have to Say the Words?'' - Bryan Adams *''I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing'' - Aerosmith *''Cryin''' - Aerosmith *''Meet Me Half Way'' - Kenny Loggins *''Forever'' - Kenny Loggins *''The Past'' - Ray Parker *''Honestly'' - Harem Scarem *''Just Once'' - James Ingram *''How Do I Live'' - LeAnn Rhimes *''It Must Have Been Love'' - Roxette *''You're the Inspiration'' - Chicago *''Hard To Say I'm Sorry'' - Chicago *''Glory of Love'' - Peter Cetera *''After All'' - Peter Cetera *''Lady'' - Kenny Rogers *''Can't Cry Hard Enough'' - Williams Brothers *''Just the Way You Are'' - Billy Joel *''Honesty'' - Billy Joel *''You All I Need'' - White Lions *''Till Death Do Us Part'' - White Lions *''When You Tell Me That You Love Me'' - Diana Ross *''I Just Can't Stop Loving You'' - Michael Jackson *''Can You Feel the Love Tonight'' - Elton John *''Skyline Pigeon'' - Elton John *''Through the Years'' - Kenny Rogers *''We've Got Tonight'' - Kenny Rogers and Sheena Easton *''Lost In Your Eyes'' - Debbie Gibson *''Victims of Love'' - Joe Lamont *''How Am I Supposed To Live Without You'' - Michael Bolton *''I Will Always Love You'' - Whitney Houston *''One Moment in Time'' - Whitney Houston *''I Have Nothing'' - Whitney Houston *''Run to You'' - Whitney Houston *''Didn't We Almost Have It All'' - Whitney Houston *''You're Still My Man'' - Whitney Houston *''The Greatest Love of All'' - Whitney Houston *''Saving All My Love for You'' - Whitney Houston *''All at Once'' - Whitney Houston *''I Was Looking for Someone to Love'' - Leif Garret *''Crazy For You'' - Madonna *''Save the Best for Last'' - Vanessa Williams *''If'' - Nelson Del Castillo *''Don't Stop Believing'' - Journey *''Faithfully'' - Journey *''After All These Years'' - Journey *''Open Arms'' - Journey *''Maybe This Time'' - Michael Murphy *''The Greatest Gift of All'' - Jim Brickman feat. Michelle Wright *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You'' - George Benson *''All My Life'' - America *''Especially For You'' - Kylie Minogue feat. Jason Donovan *''I Will Take You Forever'' - Christopher Cross and Frances Ruffelle *''Ocean Deep'' - Cliff Richard *''Doors'' - Michael Johnson *''Sometimes When We Touch'' - Dan Hill *''Never Though (That I Could Love)'' - Dan Hill *''Why Do We Always Hurt The Ones We Love'' - Dan Hill *''In Your Eyes'' - Dan Hill *''When The Smoke Is Going Down'' - Scorpions *''Sweet Child O' Mine'' - Guns N' Roces *''If I Sing You a Love Song'' - Bonnie Tyler *''More Than Words'' - Extreme *''Too Much Love Will Kill You'' - Queen *''We Are the Champions'' - Queen *''Carrie'' - Eurpoe *''Final Countdown'' - Europe *''Two Steps Behind'' - Def Leppard *''When Love and Hate Collide'' - Def Leppard *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto *''I'll Be There for You'' - Bon Jovi *''You Give Love A Bad Name'' - Bon Jovi *''Never Say Goodbye'' - Bon Jovi *''It's My Life'' - Bon Jovi *''Always'' - Bon Jovi *''Bed of Roses'' - Bon Jovi *''The Search is Over'' - Survivor *''Eye of the Tiger'' - Survivor *''Breaking My Heart'' - MLTR *''25 Minutes'' - MLTR *''Sleeping Child'' - MLTR *''Out of the Blue'' - MLTR *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - MLTR *''The Actor'' - MLTR *''You Took My Heart'' - MLTR *''Nothing to Lose'' - MLTR *''Paint My Love'' - MLTR *''Right Next To Me'' - Whistle *''Cool Change'' - Little River Band *''Rush Rush'' - Paula Abdul *''Strangers Again'' - Cinema OPM (10 am-4 pm) *''Hindi Magbabago'' - Randy Santiago *''Iisa Pa Lamamg'' - Joey Albert *''Mahal Naman Kita'' - Jamie Rivera *''Hey It's Me'' - Jamie Rivera *''I've Fallen For You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Sana Maulit Muli'' - Gary Valenciano *''Babalik Ka Rin'' - Gary Valenciano *''Huwag Mo Na Sanang Isipin'' - Gary Valenciano *''Natutulog Ba Ang Diyos?'' - Gary Valenciano *''Until Then'' - Gary Valenciano *''Heto Na Naman'' - Gary Valenciano *''Growing Up'' - Gary Valenciano *''Take Me Out Of The Dark'' - Gary Valenciano *'Di Bale Na Lang - Gary Valenciano *''Reaching Out'' - Gary Valenciano *''You Got Me Working'' - Gary Valenciano *''Bakit Labis Kitang Mahal'' - Lea Salonga *''Tagumpay Nating Lahat'' - Lea Salonga *''Mula Noon, Hanggang Ngayon'' - Lea Salonga *''Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin'' - Ariel Rivera *''A Smile In Your Heart'' - Ariel Rivera *''Ayoko Na Sana'' - Ariel Rivera *''Sa Aking Puso'' - Ariel Rivera *''Sana Kahit Minsan'' - Ariel Rivera *''Ikaw Lang'' - Chad Borja *''Sumayaw, Sumunod'' - Boyfriends *''Ika'y Mahal Pa Rin'' - Rockstar *''Mahal Pa Rin Kita'' - Rockstar *''Tell Me Your Name'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Hurry Back'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Afraid For Love'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Deep in My Heart'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Please Be Careful with My Heart'' - Regine Velasquez and Jose Mari Chan *''Beautiful Girl'' - Jose Mari Chan *''What Kind Of Fool Am I'' - Regine Velasquez *''Fly'' - Regine Velasquez *''Narito Ako'' - Regine Velasquez *''You've Made Me Stronger'' - Regine Velasquez *''Urong Sulong'' - Regine Velasquez *''Follow The Sun'' - Regine Velasquez *''In Love With You'' - Regine Velasquez feat. Jacky Cheung *''Kahit Isang Saglit'' - Martin Nievera *''Ikaw ang Lahat sa Akin'' - Martin Nievera *''Hiram'' - Zsa Zsa Padilla *''Kahit Na'' - Zsa Zsa Padilla *''Bakit Ngayon Ka Lang?'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Ikaw Sana'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Nandito Ako'' - Ogie Alcasid *''Ngayon at Kailanman'' - Basil Valdez *''May Bukas Pa'' - Rico J. Puno *''Macho Gwapito'' - Rico J. Puno *''Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo'' - Basil Valdez *''Hanggang sa Dulo ng Walang Hanggan'' - Basil Valdez *''Kung Ako'y Iiwan Mo'' - Basil Valdez *''Tayo's Mga Pinoy'' - Francis M. *''Kaleidoscope World'' - Francis M. *''Ito ang Gusto Ko'' - Francis M. *''Wag Na Lang Kaya'' - True Faith *''Alaala'' - True Faith *''Sa Puso Ko'' - True Faith *''Miss na Miss Kita'' - Father and Sons *''Di Na Ako Aasa Pang Muli'' - Introvoys *''Salamat'' - The Dawn *''Princesa'' - The Dawn *''Kasalanan Ko Ba'' - Neocolours *''Hold On'' - Neocolours *''Tuloy Pa Rin'' - Neocolours *''With a Smile'' - Eraserheads *''Overdrive'' - Eraserheads *''Ang Huling El Mimbo'' - Eraserheads *''Cool Off'' - Session Road *''When I Met You'' - APO Hiking Society *''Blue Jeans'' - APO Hiking Society *''Ikaw Lang ang Aking Mahal'' - APO Hiking Society *''Panalangin'' - APO Hiking Society *''Tuyo Nang Damdamin'' - APO Hiking Society *''Nakapagtataka'' - APO Hiking Society *''Paano'' - APO Hiking Society *''Salawikain'' - APO Hiking Society *''Awit ng Barkada'' - APO Hiking Society *''Ewan'' - APO Hiking Society *''Pagsubok'' - Orient Pearl *''Basta't Kasama Kita'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''To Love Again'' - Dingdong Avanzado *''Closer You And I'' - Gino Padilla *''Gusto Kita'' - Gino Padilla *''Mula sa Puso'' - Jude Michael *''Problemang Puso'' - Jude Michael *''Only Me and You'' - Donna Cruz *''Hulog ng Langit'' - Donna Cruz *''Kahit Konting Pagtingin'' - Ric Segreto *''It's Your Smile'' - Ric Segreto *''Don't Know What To Say (Don't Know What To Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''Give Me A Chance'' - Ric Segreto *''Nag-Iisang Ikaw'' - Louie Heredia *''Farewell'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Sa Darating Ang Umaga'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Himig Natin'' - Juan dela Cruz *''No Touch'' - Juan dela Cruz *''Habang May Buhay'' - Wency Cornejo *''Binibini'' - Janno Gibbs *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Bakit Di Totohanin'' - Carol Banawa *''Sa Isip Ko'' - Agot Isidro *''Bakit Nga Ba Mahal Kita'' - Roselle Nava *''Dahil Mahal Na Mahal Kita'' - Roselle Nava *''Till My Heartaches End'' - Ella May Saison *''Let the Love Begin'' - Sharon Cuneta and Marco Sison *''Paalam Na'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Mr. Kupido'' - Rachel Alejandro *''Katawan'' - Hagibis *''Ilagat Mo Kid'' - Hagibis *''Legs'' - Hagibis *''Lumayo Ka Man sa Akin'' - Rodel Naval *''Feel na Feel'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Mr. Disco'' - Manilyn Reynes *''Tayo'y Magsayawan'' - VST & Company *''Swing'' - VST & Company *''Awitin Mo Isasayaw Ko'' - VST & Company *''Rock Baby Rock'' - VST & Company *''Bonggahan'' - Sampaguita *''Tameme'' - Jolina Magdangal *''Sana'y Kapiling Ka'' - Jolina Magdangal *''Kasayaw'' - Archie D. *''Nais Kong Malaman Mo'' - Boyfriends *''Beep Beep'' - Juan dela Cruz *''Luha'' - Aegis *''Basang-Basa sa Ulan'' - Aegis *''Halik'' - Aegis *''Sinta'' - Aegis *''Magdalena'' - Freddie Aguilar *''Himala'' - Rivermaya *''Kisapmata'' - Rivermaya *''Elesi'' - Rivermaya *''Kung Ayaw Mo Huwag Mo'' - Rivermaya *''Muling Ibalik'' - First Cousins *''Maging Sino Ka Man'' - Rey Valera *''Yugyugan Na'' - P.O.T. *''Ako'y Sayo at Ika'y Akin Lamang'' - Iaxe